In order to achieve better stability, high stiffness, and good damping capacity when a sliding or rotating mechanical structure is in operation, the technique of membrane-compensated hydrostatic bearing is introduced to achieve the above objects, and a general complete membrane-compensated hydrostatic bearing module contains an fluid supply system (pump), a bearing, and a membrane throttle. A fluid having a certain pressure supplied by the external fluid supply system is delivered in a fluid chamber of the bearing adjacent to a slide rail surface via the membrane throttle, and fluid film is formed between the bearing and the slide rail to separate slide bearing surfaces in contact with each other to achieve a hydrostatic lubrication effect. In order to further improve the accuracy, a membrane-compensated opposed-pad hydrostatic bearing is introduced. However, the prior art does not further study the paired structural parameters of pairs of membrane-compensated hydrostatic modules in the membrane-compensated opposed-pad hydrostatic bearing.
The difference in the configuration and size of the two membrane throttles in the membrane-compensated opposed-pad hydrostatic bearing changes the resisting characteristics thereof, thus affecting the adjustment effect of the chamber pressure, and therefore the performance design of the membrane-compensated opposed-pad hydrostatic bearing is significantly affected. How to provide the membrane throttles in the membrane-compensated opposed-pad hydrostatic bearing with good performance is the direction that the field urgently needs to explore.